1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication control device, a communication control method, and a computer readable medium. The present invention more specifically relates to a technique of performing data communication with an information processing device through a network.
2. Description of the Background Art
An information processing device called as MFPs (Multi-functional peripherals) executes a job (for example, a copy job) specified by a user in response to an operation by the user to press a start key arranged on its operational panel. As receiving a job (for example, a print job) from a computer including an external computer through the network, the information processing device executes the received job.
After a predetermined period of time elapsed since the last operation made to the operational panel with receipt of no data through the network, some information processing devices cause their operational statuses to enter power saving modes. In the conventional power saving mode, the operational panel is turned off. In recent years, in order to ensure improved advantage of electronic power saving, a CPU, for controlling communications, included in a network communication module is also turned off in addition to the operational panel.
The computer capable of performing data communication with the information processing device through the network stores therein various types of application programs installed. One type of the application programs manages a current status received from the information processing device through data communication with the information processing device on a predetermined periodic basis. This type of application program, however, is started in the computer, and may perform data communication with the information processing device intermittently. The information processing device is then required to turn the CPU of the network communication module on, and needs to exit the power saving mode and revert back to a normal mode. In such a situation, it is difficult for the information processing device to maintain the power saving mode for a long time, hence lowers the advantage of electronic power saving.
In order to prevent the lowered advantage of electronic power saving, in response to receipt of a request for data communication with the information processing device from an application, information to be transmitted to the information processing device is held. It is checked whether or not the information processing device, the destination of the information, is in the power saving mode. For the information processing device in the power saving mode, it is confirmed to the user, prior to the transmission, whether or not to transmit the held information to the information processing device. This known technique is introduced for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP2009-110272 A. According to the known technique, as the user gives an instruction to transmit the held information to the information processing device, the held information is transmitted to the information processing device. If the user gives an instruction not to transmit the held information to the information processing device, the process is completed without transmitting the held information.
According to the above known technique, the operation in the computer is changed depending on whether or not the information processing device, the destination, is in the power saving mode at time of the receipt of the request for data communication from the application. Thus, a problem that the operational status of the information processing device is necessary to be managed accurately whole time is encountered.
With the known technique, as receiving the request for data communication from the application, the computer holds therein the information to be transmitted to the information processing device when the information processing device is in the power saving mode. If the information processing device in the power saving mode is the destination to which the information is addressed, the computer holds the information including one should be transmitted immediately. The information should be transmitted immediately includes information such as a command to cancel execution of a job already sent and stored in the information processing device or a command to change setting of the information processing device (for example, a command to delete registration information of a registered user), for example.
Therefore, in response to the instruction on transmission to the information processing device by the user, the command requiring immediate transmission is transmitted to the information processing device. The instruction, however, is not always given by the user right after the information is held. The command to cancel the job may be transmitted after the information processing device started execution of the job stored therein. This may cause a delay of the instruction on cancellation of the job. In case of deletion of the registration information of a user registered with the information processing device, the registration information is not deleted in real time. The user who should be restricted the use of the information processing device may be unrestricted the use of the information processing device.
The held information is not transmitted and the process is completed when the user gives the instruction not to transmit the held information to the information processing device. In this case, the information processing device is not caused to exit the power saving mode, hence, helps saving the electronic power. The application sends the request for data communication to obtain some kind of information from the information processing device. However, since the application is not allowed to obtain any response to the request from the information processing device, the application is stopped functioning thereafter.